Baka - Couple
by ukkychan
Summary: / Bagaimana rasanya sekian taun mencintai orang yang sama, tanpa harapan berbalas, berdiam di zona aman / Sebuah Drabble SasuNaru / BL /


Sasuke memang dapat belajar dengan cepat. Dia bisa memahami segala sesuatu yang rumit dengan mudahnya, walaupun begitu Sasuke bukan termasuk siswa dengan _IQ_ luar biasa seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke juga tidak terlahir dari keluarga kaya seperti Neji.

Sasuke bukan orang yang anti sosial, dia punya banyak teman, dan cukup _talk active_. Sasuke juga bukan tipe yang punya banyak penggemar seperti Kakaknya Itachi. Ya jadi intinya adalah Sasuke hanya pemuda biasa.

Pemuda biasa yang juga bisa jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke mungkin adalah rasa cintanya.

Sepanjang yang Sasuke ingat dia cuma suka pada satu orang, sahabat karibnya sendiri, Naruto.

Lalu kenapa tidak menyatakannya?

Oh tentu saja karena Naruto itu adalah laki-laki. Punya gender yang sama dengannya. Ditambah Naruto selalu memberi _hint_ betapa dia itu adalah seorang lelaki normal dengan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, teman masa kecil mereka.

Karena alasan itu pulalah Sasuke memilih diam. Diam memendam perasaannya. Membiarkan semua orang mengatainya 'jones', 'FA' dan lain sebagainya. Memilih membatasi dirinya sendiri di zona pertemanan alias _'Friendzone'_. Istilah lainnya dia lebih suka cari aman.

Biarlah dirinya dikatakan seorang pengecut, Sasuke tak peduli. Yang pasti adalah daripada dia kehilangan Naruto, Sasuke memilih mencintai Naruto diam-diam. Ckckckck Malangnya nasibmu nak...

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Semua Chara yang ada di fanfiction ini cuma boleh minjem

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, Be-eL, Shonen ai

Pair : SasuNaru Selalu

* * *

"Kau tau suke, tadi ada yang menembakku." Hampir saja Sasuke memuncratkan jus tomat yang baru saja dia minum ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto di Cafe dekat Kampus mereka sore itu.

"Apa katamu Naruto?" Berharap salah dengar, Sasuke bertanya.

"Tadi ketika istirahat, seorang _senpai_ memanggilku ke atap. Dan yah kau taulah apa yang terjadi setelah itu."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Siapa?"

"Sai- _senpai_ dari klub seni rupa."

Sai. Sai. Sai. Dimana dia pernah dengar nama itu? Berani-beraninya si Sialan itu berencana mengambil dobenya. Batin Sasuke.

Ah... dia ingat sekarang, Sai itu adalah _senpai_ berkulit pucat yang kata orang-orang mirip dengan dirinya. Si mayat hidup itu.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Sai yang kau maksud pemuda pucat itu?"

"Hmmmm... ya itu dia."

"Tapi... bukankah dia... laki-laki? Apa tidak salah?"

Naruto kelihatan bingung. "Yah begini... aku mau mengaku... Hmm... sebenarnya sudah agak lama aku sadar kalau aku itu tidak normal."

Apa katanya? Tidak normal? Dan kenapa harus sekarang? Saat Sasuke membulatkan tekat berdiam untuk menjadi temannya saja. Baka dobe.

"Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Sejak kita SMA... Dan Sakura itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet di masa kecil."

Oke _fix_.. Sasuke merasa benar-benar salah langkah.

"Huh? Apa? Kau tidak marah padaku karena merahasiakan orientasiku kan Suke?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang masalah itu padaku?"

"Oh... kau tau kan Suke, Aku hanya takut kau akan menjauhiku setelah tau aku tidak normal."

"Aku tidak akan menjauhimu." Dalam hati Sasuke ingin menjerit kalau dia sama seperti Naruto. Tapi tidak. Dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau bukan karena Gaara aku tak akan sadar akan orientasiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmmm... Jadi boleh dibilang Gaara itu adalah _my first man_."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dia teringat kembali saat dimana Naruto mulai mengenal Gaara, sepupu Kiba, mereka mulai jarang bertemu. Jadi inilah alasannya Naruto sangat lengket pada Gaara.

Ah betapa Sasuke iri pada Gaara.

"Yah itu tidak lama Suke, kemudian Gaara bilang dia ternyata lebih menganggapku sebagai adik."

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Gaara?"

"Hah? Memang itu masalah?"

"Jawab saja."

"Kami hanya _ngedate_ , jalan, nonton bareng."

"Dan apakah ada yang kedua?"

Naruto sedikit terkekeh. "Kemudian ada Shikamaru."

Kali ini Sasuke merasa ingin membunuh seseorang. Oh siapa lagi kalau bukan si Shikamurung itu. Si rusa pemalas yang sok jadi teman baik Sasuke selama ini. Dan ternyata apa yang dia lakukan. Dia berkencan dengan Naruto ―satu-satunya orang yang tidak rela dia bagi dengan orang lain― tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sialan.

"Kapan?"

" _Eto_... saat awal kuliah kita sepertinya." Jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

"Kemudian siapa lagi?"

"Emmm... Aku tak ingat." Dia jawab sambil cengengesan.

Apa-apaan ini! Jadi selama ini dia sudah kalah _start_. Dan nyatanya Naruto tak se- _innocent_ yang dipikirkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai? Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Oh... masalah itu..." Naruto _blushing_. Jangan tanya betapa manisnya dia saat ini. Yang justru membuat Sasuke kesal karena dia _blushing_ karena orang lain. _Damn_ Sai. "Aku masih minta waktu." Lanjut Naruto. "Kau taukan aku belum lama mengenalnya."

Ah... rasanya dunia Sasuke mulai runtuh. Tembok pertahanan yang selama ini dia bangun seolah runtuh dalam sekejap. Kesal, Sasuke memilih beranjak dari tempat itu. Rasanya sangat sesak bernapas di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang telah membuatnya kecewa.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia berhasil mengejar Sasuke yang keluar dari cafe.

"Apa begitu sulit?" Mereka terus berjalan, dengan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Apa begitu sulit menerima kenyataan tentang orientasiku?" Dada Naruto terasa nyeri bahkan untuk memikirkan hal ini. Memikirkan bahwa satu-satunya sahabat karibnya menolak dan menganggapnya aneh

Ah kenapa seperti ini. Sakit sekali rasanya. Batin Naruto yang tanpa disadari Sasuke telah meneteskan airmata. Sedangkan Sasuke terus melangkah pergi, pikirannya terus terpaku pada kebenaran-kebenaran yang selama ini di sembunyikan Naruto, dan tentu betapa bodohnya dia.

Terlalu larut pada pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tak sadar Naruto berhenti mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang tidur telentang di atas kasurnya. Tangan sewarna karamelnya dipakai untuk menutupi matanya. Dalam diam memikirkan penolakan Sasuke padanya.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintunya. Meski begitu Naruto tak kunjung merubah posisinya.

"Hei.." Kyuubi, sang kakak satu-satunya memasuki kamarnya. "Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kau pikirkan apa belum?"

"Hn."

"Aku tanya baik-baik tapi apa jawabanmu seperti itu. Sepertinya kau memang terlalu lama bergaul dengan pemuda Uchiha itu."

"Maaf Kyuu, tapi aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya."

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk bersandar pada ranjang besarnya sambil menatap Kyuubi.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" Kyuubi yang sudah siap mengomeli Naruto langsung berhenti ketika menyadari keanehan pada wajah adik satu-satunya. "Kau habis menangis?"

"Aku mohon Kyuu.. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini."

Ok... Kalau sudah ada kata tolong. sudah pasti Kyuu tak bisa menolak. Ya.. dia tak ingin memaksa adiknya.

Kyuubi menghela napas.

"Pastikan dalam dua minggu ini sudah kau putuskan karena waktu cuma sebulan." Kata Kyuubi yang hanya di jawab dengan diam oleh Adik semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya Naruto masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. Dia bertemu Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali Naruto minta waktu untuk bicara padanya, Sasuke selalu berkata dia sibuk. Dan setiap kali mereka berpapasan, Sasuke seolah bersikap tak melihatnya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia yakin mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Rutinitas itu terus berlangsung seminggu ini. Dan hal ini benar-benar mulai membuat Naruto muak. Mungkin persahabatanya dengan Sasuke cuma sebatas ini. Dan mungkin dia harus mulai memikirkan tawaran kakaknya. Tawaran untuk melanjutkan _study_ di Australia.

Tapi entah kenapa, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia tak akan bertemu Sasuke, membuat hatinya ngilu. Rasanya benar-benar sakit sampai ke ulu hatinya. Membuat perutnya terasa mual.

Setelah penolakan Sasuke akan orientasinya, Naruto bahkan tak memikirkan Sai yang beberapa saat lalu menembaknya. Otaknya penuh dengan Sasuke.

Karena itulah hari ini. Tepat seminggu aksi menghindar Sasuke. Dia membulatkan hatinya, menolak Sai.

.

.

.

Hari itu Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan kuliah paginya. Berjanji dengan Sai di dekat perpustakaan. Tempat yang lumayan sepi. Yah karena saat itu merupakan awal semester. Tak banyak tugas. Paling hanya mahasiswa kelewat suka baca atau para _senpai_ yang sedang mencari bahan skripsi yang akan memenuhi ruang perpustakaan.

Naruto menunggu di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan gedung perpustakaan.

"Sudah lama?" Sai, si _senpai_ yang berkulit pucat itu tiba dengan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

"Tidak, barusan."

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, membulatkan tekat.

"Jadi?"

Kalimat tanya mengambang dari Sai rasanya sudah cukup jelas. Setidaknya untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan cepat membungkukkan badan di hadapan Sai.

"Maaf _senpai_... Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa karena bocah Uchiha itu?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tau?

"Bagaimana _senpai_ tau?"

"Sudah cukup jelas."

"Hm?"

"Kalian selalu bersama kan? Apa akhirnya kalian jadian?"

"Kami memang bersama, tapi bukan sebagai kekasih, _senpai_. Tapi sebagai teman." Jelas Naruto pada Sai.

"Oh ayolah Naruto. Siapapun tahu bahwa selama ini Bocah Uchiha itu mencintaimu dan begitu pula sebaliknya." Sai menghela napasnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan kepolosan, atau mungkin kebodohan dua orang ini.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar, bagaimana posesifnya Bocah itu padamu?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Begitu banyak pemuda di kampus ini yang melirikmu Naruto, hanya saja mereka semua mundur setiap kali kau bersama Bocah Uchiha itu."

"Maksud _senpai_?"

"Bocah itu selalu menatap tajam pada siapa saja yang sepertinya punya niatan _'make a move'_ padamu."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Mungkin _senpai_ salah."

"Kau hanya tidak _aware_ dengan keadaan sekitarmu, Naru."

"Tapi senpai, Sasuke itu _straight_ , Dia tidak mungkin―"

"Jangan menyangkal Naru."

"Oke... Baiklah... Seandainya itu benar, bagaimana dengan _senpai_? kenapa _senpai_ menembakku kalau tau itu?"

Sai menggerakkan matanya ke kiri.

"Karena... ya... setidaknya aku ingin mencoba. Kau tau Naruto, kau hanya tidak sadar akan sekelilingmu."

.

.

.

Malam itu Kata-kata Sai masih bercokol di pikirannya. Karena jika itu benar, kenapa Sasuke seperti itu kemarin, dan kenapa Sasuke menghindarinya.

Ya Tuhan kepala Naruto serasa mau pecah.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Cepat makan!" Kyuubi yang sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk nasinya berteriak membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Iya."

Pelan-pelan Naruto memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau masih ingatkan waktu berpikirmu hanya sampai akhir pekan ini?"

"Iya aku ingat Kyuu."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Tiga hari lagi sampai hari dia harus memberi keputusan pada Kyuubi. Terus terang, seandainya jika bukan karena ucapan Sai padanya kemarin, dia bener-benar memutuskan akan ikut Orang tua mereka ke Australia.

Walau mungkin hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tapi lebih terasa sakit ketika dirinya dianggap tidak ada oleh sahabat karibnya.

Ditengah kegalauannya di pagi itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa jengah di kelas. Beruntung, sepuluh menit lagi jam kelas pagi akan selesai. Setelah itu kosong sampai kemudian di sambung pada tengah hari. Mata kuliah terakhir untuk hari ini.

Dengan sudut matanya dia melirik jam tangan kulit berwarna coklat yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Lima menit lagi. Batinnya.

"Ok sekian dulu mata kuliah _grammar_ hari ini. Kita bertemu lagi hari Kamis. Selamat pagi."

Suara dosennya Mr. Yamato, mengakhiri penantian panjangnya.

Segera Dia kemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar. Menuju kelas Sasuke yang ada di gedung yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Naruto hapal apa saja jadwal kuliah Sasuke. Dan kalau tidak salah maka Sasuke masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi hari ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang satu angkatan, tapi mereka berbeda jurusan. Jika Naruto mengambil bahasa inggris sebagai studinya. Maka Sasuke mengambil Teknik informatika sebagai jurusannya.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Naruto telah sampai di depan kelas Sasuke. Kepala pirangnya mencoba mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas lewat jendela. Satu persatu dia teliti dan akhirnya dia melihat sosok Sasuke. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur.

Sekitar tiga puluh lima menit kemudian kelas Sasuke bubar, segera setelah pintu terbuka Naruto berlari menuju ambang pintu.

Beberapa mahasiswa langsung berlari keluar sambil mengucapkan salam pada yang lain.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang saat itu lewat depannya. Naruto menyeretnya menjauhi kerumunan orang yang berjalan beriringan di lorong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di bawah tangga menuju lantai 3.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku selama ini?"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau bohong. Jelas-jelas kau menghindariku. "

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Apa kau jijik padaku."

Sasuke terkesiap, apa maksud Naruto berkata begitu. Tapi entah kenapa bibirnya bungkam tak bisa menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Jadi benar kau jijik padaku?" Dengan raut wajah penuh frustasi dan terluka Naruto bertanya. "Jawab Suke! Jawab!"

Tapi tak juga Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatah katanya. Membuat Naruto benar-benar muak.

Naruto meremas surai pirangnya. Menghembuskan Napas dengan keras. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Naruto segera membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu Naruto."

Ucap lirih Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto. Tapi tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku bener-benar tak menghindarimu." Tegasnya lagi.

Tapi mungkin karena sudah terlalu muaknya. Naruto yang mendengar jelas ucapan Sasuke nyatanya tak menggubrisnya. Karena telinganya memang mendengar. Tapi pikirannya tidak. Persetan dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sai, karena nyatanya semua itu hanya bualan. Pikirannya sudah tertutupi oleh kenyataan-kenyataan fiksi yang sudah di rangkai oleh kekalutannya.

.

.

.

" _Otouto_.."

Uchiha Itachi, sulung keluarga Uchiha sekaligus kakak satu-satunya dari tokoh utama kita, Uchiha Sasuke, berulang kali memanggil adiknya yang saat itu sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong di meja belajarnya.

Saat kemudian Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya, barulah pandangan mata Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

"Ada masalah dengan Naruto?"

"Bagaima―"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kan?"

Sasuke hanya menggangguk.

"Memang ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu kecuali dia?" Sasuke mendengus merasa dirinya seperti buku yang seolah bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh Kakaknya. "Apa masalahmu Sas? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong, jujurlah!"

Sepertinya percuma untuk mengelak.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku baru tau kalau Naruto itu _gay_."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Semuanya terlalu mendadak kak. Aku tak tau harus bersikap apa pada Naruto."

"Dan?"

"Aku memilih menghindari Naru."

"Uchiha Sasuke... Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"A-apa maksud kakak?!" Bukannya memberi solusi, Itachi malah mengatainya bodoh, Oh _damn it_! Sasuke sangat kesal sekarang.

"Sas, coba pikir, jika kau diposisi Naruto, jika kau mengaku bahwa dirimu _gay_ pada sahabatmu, dan kemudian sahabatmu menghindarimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku pikir... aku pikir... ah… dia pasti membenciku sekarang."

"Dan lihat apa yang kau perbuat."

"Kak.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Minta maaflah padanya Sasuke. Ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

.

.

.

"Kau melihat Naruto?" Sasuke seperti serasa sudah memutari kampus, di kelas dan di tempat-tempat yang biasa Naruto datangi sudah dia cek. Tapi nihil. Dia tak menemukan si pirang itu di manapun.

"Naruto absen hari ini. " Jawab Kiba yang saat itu di temuinya di kantin sedang melahap sekotak kentang goreng.

"Absen?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Seingatnya Naruto bukan tipe pembolos. Jangan-jangan Naruto sakit? "Kau tau kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa tidak coba kau hubungi dia Sas?"

"Oh iya…" Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Berasa sangat bodoh sampai tak ingat bahwa dia punya handphone. "Trims Ya Kib." Sasuke segera merogoh kedalam tas selempang panjangnya sambil berjalan keluar kantin.

"Ok."

.

.

.

Hari itu setelah bertemu Kiba, Sasuke terus mencoba menghubungi Naruto berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lebih parahnya lagi nomor Naruto menjadi tidak aktif.

Tidak kehabisan akal Sasuke mencoba mengiriminya pesan. Dia putuskan untuk menunggu sampai sore, seandainya tak ada jawaban dia putuskan akan mencari Naruto di rumahnya.

Jam 16.04, setelah mata kuliah terakhirnya selesai hari itu Sasuke menuju pemberhentian bus di depan Kampusnya. Sebelas menit lagi sampai bus berikutnya datang dan membawanya kerumah sang pujaan hati.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya, saat Sai, saingan cinta Sasuke yang saat itu benar-benar tak ingin ditemuinya telah lebih duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya tanpa dia sadari. Sungguh suasana yang _awkward_.

" _Senpai_." Sapa Sasuke sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menemani Naruto?"

"Menemani kemana maksud _Senpai_?"

"Kau―Oh astaga, pantas saja Naruto memutuskan begitu?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Sai yang cuma sepatah-patah. "Tolong jelaskan, sebenarnya apa maksud _senpai_?"

"Aku tadi siang bertemu Naruto diruang TU."

"Lalu?"

"Naruto mengajukan surat transfer."

"Transfer?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan Uchiha?"

"Maaf _senpai_ aku duluan."

Sasuke segera berlari tanpa dia peduli bus yang 5 menit lagi mungkin akan segera datang.

"Dasar _baka-couple_ " Sai menyeringai sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai tak terlihat. "Bahagiakan dia untukku, Uchiha." Gumamnya.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Selang beberapa menit kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh membawa tasnya yang lumayan besar. "Untung saja busnya belum datang."

Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis itu, mengamati wajah murung teman satu klubnya itu. "Kau tak apa-apa Sai?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh khawatir.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sai segera berdiri mengambil tas besar yang di bawa Ino, "Ayo.. busnya sudah datang."

" ."

Dan mereka pun naik bus bersama.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita, si Uchiha bungsu, yang saat itu sedang berlari dengan penuh kekalutan.

Kenapa Naruto mau transfer? Apa Naruto marah padanya? Apa Naruto sudah tak mau bertemu dengannya? Kenapa Naruto tak cerita padanya? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lainnya.

Setelah berlari kurang lebih setengah jam lamanya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, Sasuke tiba di sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan papan nama 'Namikaze'. Sebuah taxi tengah berhenti di depan gerbang rumah tersebut.

Kyuubi, kakak Naruto terlihat memasuki taxi tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kencang ke hadapan Kyuubi.

"Tunggu dulu! Kyuubi!"

Napas Sasuke tersenggal senggal ketika tiba di depan Kyuubi. Baju yang dikenakannya pun sudah terlihat kusut tak beraturan dan basah oleh keringat.

Kyuubi yang saat itu ada di dalam taxi, segera keluar.

"Ada apa bocah?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang untuk menetralkan degup jantung dan napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Dimana... hah... Naruto hah..?"

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu?"

"Kyuubi... Dimana... Naruto?!"

"Tenang dulu―."

"Tidak bisa, Kyuu! Tolong katakan dimana Naruto! Please! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi frustasi, di cengkramnya kedua bahu Kyuubi dengan kencang.

"Tenang―"

"Teme?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan mencari asal suara sahabat pirangnya tapi kedua tangannya masih tetap bertengger di bahu Kyuubi.

"Nah itu dia." Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Naruto, kakak pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuubi sambil memasuki taxi -lagi-.

"Iya hati-hati"

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat yang sama―shock, pandangannya terus mengarah pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau disini Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Teme?"

Lagi belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan ini mulai membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Kau..." Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam, berhenti sebatas satu jengkal kaki di hadapan Sasuke "Kau tidak apa-apakan, Sasuke?"

"Eh?!" Dalam sekejab Sasuke yang sebelumnya ada di depan Naruto telah mendekat padanya. Memeluknya.

"Apa yang―"

"Jangan pergi."

"Ha?!" Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat kaget akhirnya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Walau sulit.

"Teme Lepas!"

"Tidak."

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Cepat lepas!"

"Ku bilang tidak, Naruto!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Diamlah Dobe."

"Tap―"

"Kubilang diam!" Naruto kicep. "Biarkan dulu begini."

Sasuke masih memeluk Naruto, bahkan semakin erat. Sungguh membuat Naruto malu dan salah tingkah, pasalnya mereka berpelukan di depan rumah dengan banyak orang lalu-lalang.

.

.

.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Naruto sembari menaruh teh olong di depan Sasuke. "Minumlah dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk anteng, meraih teh olong yang disajikan Naruto dan meminumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu seperti itu tadi?"

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal. Sekali lagi di teguknya teh olong yang masih di pegangnya, dan kemudian ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku dengar kau akan transfer?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sudahlah jawab dulu yang aku tanya!"

Egois. Yah itulah Sasuke. Sekian tahun mereka bersahabat, memang beginilah Sasuke. Selalu seenaknya. Ha-ah. Naruto yang menghela napas panjang.

"Iya."

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Jawab. Dobe."

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kau sudah tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Sikapmu yang mengatakan seperti itu."

"Naruto.."

"Apa pedulimu dengan ku?!"

"Naruto.."

"Bukankah kau benci padaku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku dulu Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak, tidak pernah dia dengar Sasuke berteriak seperti tadi.

"Maaf." Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah, niatnya ingin bicara baik-baik pada Naruto jadi rusak karena ketidak sabarannya. "Maaf aku berteriak."

Mereka duduk diam untuk sementara waktu, mendinginkan kepala dan emosi yang meluap.

"Naruto.. Tak pernah sekalipun aku membencimu... Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah." Sasuke berkata sambil memelas. Kaki jenjangnya dia bawa ke hadapan Naruto. Berlutut di depannya. dipegangnya pipi bergaris punya Naruto.

"Naruto... lihat aku..." Dan Naruto menunduk, memaku shappiernya pada onix Sasuke.

Mereka diam. Terhanyut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Teme?" Naruto ikut memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang ada dipipinya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan ringan itu.

Naruto yakin ada yang salah pada dirinya. Kenapa hanya dengan keberadaan Sasuke disini membuat sakit hatinya yang telah meradang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mendadak hilang? Kenapa dia sangat bahagia? Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika memandang Sasuke?

"Jangan pergi Naruto..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... membutuhkanmu..."

"Jelaskan Sasuke... Apa maksudmu..."

"Kau... memang Dobe..."

"Hei!"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, dan memeluknya erat.

"Sas―"

"Sukidayo... Naruto...Daisuki..."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa diam membelalakan matanya ketika Sasuke melepas pelukannya menghimpitnya pada kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Dan menciumnya. Iya.. mencium bibirnya dengan rakus.

Ciuman sepihak itu berlangsung lumayan lama, sampai Naruto entah karena angin apa membalas ciuman itu. Dan mereka pun berciuman dengan intens.

"Naruto..." Sasuke melepas pagutannya. Memandang si pirang di depannya yang tengah terengah dengan muka merah padam. "Jadilah kekasihku…"

"Kau bercanda kan Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang bercanda setelah ciuman itu Naruto?"

"Aku... hanya kaget, entahlah Sasuke. Beri aku waktu."

"Baiklah.. kau tak keberatan kan aku menciummu lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung menciumnya. Kali ini lebih ganas. Dihisapnya bibir sewarna buah plum milik Naruto, atas bawah. Sampai bibir tersebut bengkak dan basah.

"Tung... Sas... Ngh..."

* * *

Sorry ngambang... sebenarnya saya kepengen ada lemon disini.. atau minim implisit lah.. tapi kok terasa aneh.. hehe... selain itu saya tak berbakat menulis Rate M

:( hiks

Dah Tanya sama Dhiya, biar dapat wangsit... tapi tetep aja gak bisa...

Makanya saya putusin motong cerita disini. Biar kerasa lebih real aja. haha..

Mind to review?


End file.
